<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Paralysis by sugarandhoneytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652796">Sleep Paralysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea'>sugarandhoneytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Damien likes cuddles, M/M, Never seen a sleep paralysis demon dip au, Sleep Paralysis Demon, i have to do everything in this house!!!, pip is a demon lover and we KNOW IT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ONE-SHOT, MAY ADD MORE IF DESIRED BY THE PUBLIC]<br/>Pip's sleep paralysis demon is...<br/>Kinda cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Paralysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June sixth when it began.</p><p>Phillip somehow slept soundly at night despite all that he's endured, but tonight he awoke at two in the morning and unable to move. Much to his confusion, the soft and faint sound of... <em>purring</em>... echoed through the tiny room. And then <em>he</em> appeared. This demon was about Pip's age, but you could tell he wasn't human straight away. His cold, pale blue eyes glowed brightly in the dark, with his long black tail swaying side-to-side as he stared at Phillip.</p><p>"Uhm..." Phillip began. "Good evening?"</p><p>Best to try and be polite...</p><p>"Oh hi!"</p><p>The demon chirped, his tail swaying faster as if it were wagging.</p><p>"Hello..." Philip's eyes darted around the room awkwardly.</p><p>"I'm your sleep paralysis demon. I'm supposed to scare you but I don't feel like doing it."</p><p>"And I am grateful for that." Pip would have nodded if he could move anything other than his mouth.</p><p>"Aww, you're welcome!"</p><p>"Right, so uh... have you got a name?" Pip asked. Maybe he could make friends with this demon, worth a shot!</p><p>"My name's Damien. I know your name already, so you don't have to tell me."</p><p>"Right-ee-o... if you like you could stay here for the night instead of wherever else you sleep..." Pip offered. He was starting to drift off, even though there was a demon sitting on his legs.</p><p>"I sleep in your closet so I don't really mind..." Damien said, gesturing vaguely like any italian in an argument would do.</p><p>"It's such a small closet, luv, you can sleep next to me. Stretch out a little." It was always so cold at night in this tiny unheated room, so the demon's very supernatural warmth was more than welcome.</p><p>"Well... if you're sure, then..." Damien muttered as he crawled under the covers next to Pip. His fur was luxurious and silky, like the finest of long-haired showdogs, and his warmth was so welcomed that Pip couldn't help but sigh in content as Damien rested his head on Pip's chest, clinging to the human in a fit of delighted purrs. Pip fell back asleep while Damien stayed awake just a few moments longer to process what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>